Grand Theft Auto 2015
by Captain Johannes
Summary: Claude Speed was a big deal in the criminal world of Liberty City 14 years ago, but now he's used the wealth he gained to find a new and peaceful life in Port Poseidon, a growing town on the central east coast. After quitting the life of crime, he slowly became bored with the simple life, but in 2015 things take a wild turn for the worse...
1. Chapter 1

It's been thirteen years since I escaped Liberty city. After that miserable fall where everything had gone wrong, I wasn't sure where to go. I had been so busy slaving away for all those different gangs and trying to get my revenge on that crazy bitch that I didn't even think about what came after, or what would happen next. The cops were patrolling every damn street for me because of all the trouble and chaos I had caused, so I had to get out of there. I considered going back to San Andreas, but I knew there was nothing for me there and that it was too far away anyways. Vice City had fallen into decay after its golden age in the 80's, so that was no place to be either. I decided to buy a house with all the money I got in Port Poseidon, an up-and-coming town on the east coast, but still far away from Liberty City. I didn't want a life of crime anymore. Dodging the law for ten years had really taken a mental and physical toll on me. I got an average job as a cashier at a local weapons shop, since I already knew a lot about them anyways. Life has been peaceful, but as the years have gone on things have gotten pretty dull...

The sun shines through my bed room window as I wake up for yet another day of work. I grab a can of Sprunk as I head out the door to my Declasse Premier Sedan, sipping it as I drive to Ammu-Nation. Pulling up to Anderson road, I notice a black limo sitting right next to me. The windows are tinted a dark shade, but not too dark to see inside. Everyone in it is a guy wearing black suits, sunglasses... and they're all staring at me. What the hell? The light turns green, and we both go our seperate ways. I arrive at work, and see my boss, Jeff. He's a pretty cool guy, and we're real tight. "Hey, Claude! How's my favorite money machine? Expecting a LOT of customers today, so keep up the good work, O.K.?" I nod out a yes, getting straight to work. About twenty minutes after opening, I see a car stop in front of the store. It's the limo from before! Something's not right about this... The men get out of the car, six in total, and make a beeline into the store. One of them looks kinda familiar..."Hey, ya got any 9mm pistols? We need one for each of us." He has a Liberty City accent. This is getting really weird. Why would someone from Liberty City be in an insignificant town like this? I hesitate to get the pistols, but one of them motions towards them, as if rushing me to grab them. I fish them out from under the table, and place them on the counter. They put down their cash, and take the pistols. Just then Jeff comes out of the back. "Hey, guys, need help finding anything?" The men look at each other, as if deciding what to do. Why are they hesitating to answer him? "JUST DO IT NOW!" Suddenly they open fire on me and Jeff. I duck for my life under theb table. Jeff isn't so lucky. His whole body is penetrated by bullets, sending him up against the wall. The gunfire ceases. A few of the men leap over the counter, and almost on to me. Damn it! "Well, well, well, looks like you didn't get away after all. Boss, whaddya want us to do to with 'im? The man who I suspected to be their leader flashed a shit-eating grin. "Bring him to me. He's an old friend, and I think there's some catching up to do." An old friend? I didn't know this guy... or did I? The men drag me over as I struggle to break free, but these thugs won't budge. "You remember me? I don't think you do. Still tryna be the strong and silent type, eh? Ever since you ran your coward ass outta Liberty, I planned for this day. I knew that I'd get my revenge on you sooner or later, and now it's here. The cops are comin', so I'll make your life a livin' hell some place else, but right now in case you still don't remember me... I'm Joey Leone."


	2. Chapter 2

Now it all made sense. I remembered Joey Leone, and his dad. I had run a few errands for them both, and I was just beginning to like the Italian mafia life style when I had gotten news that Salvatore, Joey's dad, was planning to kill me over something about his wife and me. Hell, it WAS his wife who told me about it all. What did he expect? Even a dumb ass like me would know that she was a crackhead slut, because I had seen it for my self. Even so, that slut's Yakuza friend had me kill Salvatore. Just seemed like another mindless job to me. But now it was coming back to bite me in the ass, and hard. "You motherfuckin' son of a bitch! You thought you could get away with killin' my father, MY father, and walk off like it was nothing? When I'm done makin' you pay, you'll wish you were FUCKIN' DEAD! You hear me? I'll fucking make your worthless, stupid life an endless hell!" Joey's men drag me out to the limo, but then they stop. "Damn it, those cops are getting closer. Giovanni, give him the shotgun in the trunk. Have him stay in the trunk, so he can shake those cops off. If he can't get rid of 'em by the time we reach the hideout, shoot him in the leg and leave his worthless ass for dead. Understood?" Joey's guard nods, and guides me to the trunk of the limo, and hands me the shotgun. "Ey, uhh... I know there's basically no room in there, but just... We really need you to-" Joey screams "Damn it, hurry up and get in the fuckin' trunk!" I awkwardly crawl in to the cramped little thing. How the hell am I gonna keep from falling out? Only one way to find out, I guess. Joey starts the car a little faster than I'd like, and sure enough, the cops are on our ass as soon as we take off. Two cop cars are tailing only ten feet behind us, so I can get a pretty good shot in. But then I realize it's been about 14 years since I fired a gun to kill someone, so naturally I'm pretty rusty. Nonetheless, I shoot the tire of one of the pursuing cop cars, sending it offroad and causing it to flip into a ditch. One down, another to go. The officer in the second car pulls out a pistol and shoots at the limo. I can hear a faint "Shit!" as we round a corner, throwing me out of the trunk. I barely get a grip on the edge of it as we zoom down a busy street, which I recognize as Costal Blvd., the heart of Port Poseidon. Now my legs are dragging against the street, and it hurts like a bitch. I muster up just enough strength to pull the shotgun up to the windshield of the cop car chasing us, and fire. The windshield shatters, but by some miracle the officer still lives. Now I need to focus on pulling myself back into the trunk, which means I'll have to get rid of the shotgun. But I know how to get rid of it and put it to good use. I chuck the stupid thing at the Cop car's windshield, causing it to break on impact. The cop behind the wheel swerves off the street and crashes into the door of a bank. Great, now we'll definetly have the cops on our asses. Just as I manage to pull myself back in the trunk, the limo slows down and pulls into an empty lot behind what seems to be an apartment complex. Joey and his men get out of the limo, and come back to get me. "Well, I thought that ya might bail, but luckily you were smart enough not to." Like that would make sense. What did Joey think I was gonna do? "Since you didn't screw up and you got rid of those police ass holes, I'll let you live. BUT, yer ass is still mine. You work for me, and no one else. In fact, I'm gonna put you in a cage match, tomorrow, right here for all my friends and associates to enjoy. Yeah, I'm more big here than you ever were in Liberty! Poseidon's a growing city, Claude, and it's perfect for a guy like me who has all the power and wealth of a made man! See you tomorrow, asshole! Take him away, boys, to the pantry!" Ugh. What was Joey's deal, anyways? It wasn't my choice to kill his dad. I was just carrying out a mission. But now he had this whole thing about getting his revenge on me. And even worse, or at least in my opinion, he was a rich boy, acting like he was unstoppable, despite the fact that last time I had seen him he was a mechanic working on old cars. I hated people like that. And how did he know my name? I've only said it once to anyone in my life...

The guards drag me away to the 'Pantry' Joey was talking about. Honestly, I don't mind being dragged after the hell my legs just went through. They still feel like they're on fire, around three minutes after the chase had ended. Entering the apartment complex, I can see that the exterior was just a disguise. Inside, I can see a crap ton of mafia men standing around drinking, flirting with sluts, and talking about random things. Joey wasn't kidding. This looked like the ultimate safe haven for mafia members trying to stay under the radar. And he ran it all? There's pool tables, bars, TVs and even stripper poles. And all of it is classy as you'd expect from the mafia. The guards take me to an elevator. One of them presses the button for floor 8. Hmm... judging by the size of the buiding, there must've been at least twenty floors. So I was stuck somewhere in the middle. The elevator door opens, and as I'm dragged outside I can see why Joey wanted me here. The floor originally looked like a kitchen of some sort, but Joey had turned it into his own slaughter house. Blood stained the walls from end to end. The floor had blood on it as well, with an added bonus of brain meat, guts and other body parts I couldn't identify. The guards opened a small closet at the center of the room. So this was the pantry. It was about as tall as a horse and as wide as an office desk, so that didn't leave a lot of room for me. And even worse, there was more blood and some of those unidentifiable body parts from before. The guards don't hesitate to toss me in there. "We'll be back here tomorrow morning to get ya. Don't try anything funny, and certainly don't try to to escape. If ya do, we'll shoot you on the spot. Understand?" I didn't even give so much as nod of understanding. Fuck the Mafia! Thinking they could put me in this putrid slaughter house and make me fight for their entertainment! I'm not sure how, but one way or the other, I was getting out of here and getting MY REVENGE. As I lay my head down to sleep, I think of all the ways I'll make Joey pay for this...


End file.
